Heart
by Blue Trinkets
Summary: Just a Valentine's Day one-shot. Kinda. Modern AU, MitsuKoko. Smutty as usual. ;)


HEART.  
Mitsuru x Kokoro fanfic by Blue T.

* * *

**Smut Warning. **

* * *

It both felt right and a bit awkward to be with her like this.

No longer just childhood friends, her lover in all ways but one. They've been forging a more romantic relationship the past two months, transitioning from close friends to a more intimate level.

For him, not much had changed. Her voice still brightened up his day, her simple presence still lit up the room the moment she stepped in. She still inspired him to aim higher, be the best he could ever be.

But he definitely enjoyed being her boyfriend more. The privilege of being able to hold her any time he desired, to nuzzle against her neck when the whole world has gone to shit, to enjoy the way she fussed over him, these were some of the things he hadn't been able to do before.

Mitsuru doesn't do romance well. When it came to the matters of the heart, he's pretty much still clueless. Girls came to him, not the other way around, even Kokoro did to some extent...though he ended up chasing her. He acknowledged this without false vanity or inflated ego. It simply was a fact of life. Consequently, he has very little idea on how to woo his girl.

But when he saw the Tiffany necklace online as he browsed for gifts, he knew it would look good on her. It was a four petal pendant, set with marquise diamonds.

And now, he wasn't sure if Kokoro would like it. What if it looked better on her with rose gold instead of platinum? He'd selected the exorbitant metal to contrast with her ash blonde hair, but now he wasn't so sure. He'd seen a heart pendant a day after he'd placed the order and vacillated between canceling the first one and ordering the second.

Kokoro wasn't his first girlfriend, but the only one he truly wanted to please, to impress. Just why is it when he's finally serious in a relationship, his wits have all but deserted him?

Mitsuru decided to stick with the first one, and if she didn't appear happy with it, he'll just keep trying until he found the right one. Of course, he could always ask her about her preferences, but that kinda defeats the purpose of surprising her with gifts.

The gift arrived a day early. But now that the time has come to present it to her, Mitsuru fidgeted, unsure what to do. Does he tell her something first? Or does he just grab her hand and place the box on her palm? No, that sounded crass, even to him. Perhaps he could just stand there like an idiot and wait for an opportunity to give it to her.

What the hell? Mitsuru inwardly groaned, since when does handing gifts became this complicated? He realized he's anxious, and the realization brought no comfort, simply because he wasn't sure how Kokoro would receive the gift. And he wanted very much to please her.

He let himself in her apartment, using the key she gave him. Kokoro wasn't in the kitchen or living room, so he headed towards her bedroom. Mitsuru knocked at her open door and walked in, smiling at the sight of her as she sat before the vanity mirror, brushing her hair. His discomfiture completely forgotten for a moment, Mitsuru simply stood there and admired the lovely picture she made.

Kokoro looked quite astonishing in a simple mini dress with spaghetti straps, in midnight green wool and silk.

"Is it almost time?" Kokoro asked as she glanced back at him. "I won't take much longer."

"No, it's alright." He said gruffly, then cleared his voice. Mitsuru wanted to kick himself, quite unsure why he's this affected, almost tongue-tied. He must have looked like a lovestruck puppy to her.

But Kokoro acted as if nothing was amiss, simply opened a small jewelry box to select her earrings for their dinner date. This was the opportunity he'd been waiting for.

"Here, I got you something." At least his voice didn't shake, though he couldn't help the slight trembling of his fingers as he awkwardly presented the small box.

Her blue eyes sparkled with pleasure when she saw the gift on his hand.

"Thank you." Kokoro said, almost shyly picking up the small teal box. "I feel kinda bad, I don't have anything to give you."

"No." Mitsuru scratched his head, "I didn't...I mean...damn." He exhaled a heated breath and tried again. "I thought of you when I saw it. I wasn't expecting anything in return."

Kokoro smiled and tugged the white satin ribbon free, then pulled the cover to reveal a black jewelry box. The sight of her fingers trembling as she slowly opened it released some of his own tension. He wasn't alone in this.

"Oh, Mitsuru." Kokoro breathed when she first saw the four petal pendant. "It's so lovely."

Carefully she took it out of the box and examined it. The diamonds glittered against the soft light.

"Thank you, Mitsuru." She said as she held the necklace against her chest and looked at him with teary eyes. "I will always treasure this."

"Here, let me help you put it on." He said gruffly, he was glad she liked the necklace but was quite flustered by her reaction. He'll happily get her more if it pleased her like this.

He wasn't sure if Kokoro could distinguish platinum from silver, he himself couldn't see the difference. At least he was sure it was authentic, having bought it directly from the official online store. But to point out the monetary value of the gift is not only tasteless but crude as well.

He took his time fastening the lobster clasp, was beginning to think that his fingers might be too big to work on such a small contraption when he finally managed to secure it. Kokoro waited patiently, though she was smiling at him through the vanity mirror in front of them.

Sighing and without thinking, he ran his fingers along the chain. Her soft skin fascinated him as if he'd never seen a woman this close before. That spot just below her ear looked so alluring, so inviting. He had to have a kiss, just one.

He'd actually bent his head to do just that when his eyes caught something at the crook of her neck to the left side. Mitsuru blinked, then looked again. It wasn't his imagination, there was a pink heart on her skin, about the size of a small mole, no bigger than a one eight of an inch. It has no outline and almost blended in with her skin tone.

"Is this?..." He looked closer, "A tiny heart tattoo?"

Kokoro smiled at him through the mirror. "Yes. It looks more distinct during summer when my skin gets a bit tanned."

Mitsuru bent his head to kiss the tiny heart. "I like it."

"Thanks." She began to brush her hair, slowly styling it to form the twisted crown braid. "In case you're wondering, there are five more just like this one." Kokoro said, her eyes teasing.

"You read my mind. Five more?" Mitsuru was quite pleased. This felt like a small searching game she wanted to play with him...like treasure hunting, with her body as the map.

"Yes." Kokoro confirmed, "three are visible if you'll look for them, you already found the first one."

He waited for her to drop the other shoe, but she wasn't forthcoming with the details, just worked on her hair until it was elegantly styled and sleek.

"You said there are five more, three are visible like the one on your neck. What about the other three?" He prompted after a considerable silence. "Wait, I just found number two." He whispered, gently touching the tiny heart below her right ear.

Kokoro paused from dabbing perfume on her wrist, then looked at him with an impish gleam in her eyes.

"Only my lover knows where they are."

Mitsuru sucked in a breath, he wasn't sure how to take those words. Suddenly his body felt warmer. His muscles too tense. There was a riot of emotions churning in his chest, too complex to name.

_Only my lover..._

"The artist who worked on this...better be a girl." The words were out before he could think about them.

"What if it's a he?" _Sorry, Zero Two._ Kokoro smiled, touching his chin as she turned towards the door.

"Kokoro..." He growled before he could stop himself. Good lord, he never growled before. Abruptly, Mitsuru realized he was jealous. The emotion was as alien as finding an igloo in the middle of the desert.

"Besides the obvious, has anyone found all six?"

"I'll only answer that after you find them."

Kokoro smiled again when she heard the low growl behind her, and turned her head to tease him some more. She didn't see him coming.

He moved faster than she could evade him. Between one breath and the next, she was suddenly pulled in his arms, his fingers tangled in her hair, arching her face up towards him.

His lips covered hers with such ferocity before she could even blink twice. Kokoro gasped and he quickly took advantage, his tongue sliding between her lips as he kissed her with a hunger and heat that shocked her, scorched her to the tips of her toes.

If there had been any doubt in her mind that Mitsuru hadn't placed some emotional claim on her, then it was gone in that second. Pure male possessiveness flavored his kiss.  
As his tongue stroked between her lips, caressing her and his hands pulled her closer with such territorial claim, Kokoro knew at that moment, that with his hunger, his need, he was branding her. Her senses, her flesh, her feminine core were being marked by this man's kiss, by his touch.

Breathless as he finally released her, Kokoro touched her throbbing lips. Then looked at the smear of lipstick on his chin. Mitsuru held her wrist as she reached up to his face with a folded tissue.

"Challenge accepted." Mitsuru murmured in a low voice. His eyes have gone almost black with emotion, holding her gaze steadily as he kissed the tips of her fingers. "I'll find each one before this night is through."

-o-

He has never been fond of crowded places.

The noise, the various scents, the heat combined in one unholy matrimony made conversation almost an impossible feat, eating almost a chore rather pleasure. He would rather have dinner alone with her in his apartment, but Mitsuru sensed that this night was special to her, so he went along with it.

She looked really vibrant tonight in her midnight green mini dress, and the sparkle in her eyes as they tried to talk amidst the constant clatter and clinking of glass and silverware made this little grievance all worthwhile.

Kokoro leaned closer, beckoning with her hand, as if to repeat the words he couldn't quite catch directly against his ear. He inclined his head, moving closer, his face already turning to the side to present his ear when he met her lips instead.

She kissed him as if it was the most natural thing to do, smiled then went back to her meal. For a moment, Mitsuru could only sit there, stunned.

The little kiss started as a pleasant surprise that quickly turned into an instrument of torment. She knew that a single kiss was never enough, and she did it in public where he couldn't just follow up.

Now she sat there eating, unfazed, unflappable like nothing was amiss. Like she hadn't just ignited a fire inside him. He knew he should look away, but instead found himself gazing at her full, red lips, as if mesmerized with each morsel of food she took in.

"Witch." He whispered huskily, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Sir, Ma'am, might we interest you with some dessert?" a little startled, Mitsuru looked at their waiter he hadn't seen approach their table.

"Just coffee for me. Black." He said then looked at his girl who slowly slipped the spoon from her lips.

"The dessert I want isn't on the menu." She said quietly and looked away before he could be sure whether that impish gleam in her blue eyes was just his imagination or not.

Mitsuru almost squirmed in his seat when she delicately licked the back of the spoon, her face contemplative as she glanced down at the menu. It happened so fast, done so naturally, he couldn't tell if she did it without thinking, or deliberately just to tease him.

"Blue bal—I mean, blueberry cheesecake." Kokoro said to the waiter then smiled back at her man, so innocently as if she's unaware of what's happening under the table.

"I have a business meeting tomorrow." Mitsuru said, trying to steer the conversation into something more mundane...more safe.

"Will it take the whole day?" Kokoro asked as she wiped her lips with a napkin.

"I should be back by six." He said almost absently, his eyes drawn to the spaghetti strap of her mini dress that was sitting precariously at the edge of her shoulder, a malfunction waiting to happen. He was going to point it out to her when she spoke.

"I'll keep dinner warm." Kokoro said, placing the napkin on the top of her plate. The slight movement was enough for the strap to slip off her shoulder, and for a breathless instant, Mitsuru caught a glimpse of the upper swell of her voluptuous breasts as the neckline of her dress dipped down. She wasn't wearing a bra except for the one that was sewn in with the dress. He almost choked as he caught a flash of one pink areole.

He saw too much and too little. Mitsuru groaned inwardly.

Kokoro pulled the strap back as if it was something she did a thousand times a day, looking back at him with eyes as serene and calm as a blue lake, except her cheeks were flushed pink. He couldn't even be sure if that had been deliberate or a well-timed 'accident'.

"You're a dangerous woman." Mitsuru murmured as he released a heated breath.

"How so?" She asked, smiling sweetly. But inside, Kokoro was trembling, she was both mortified and oddly excited that she had inadvertently exposed herself. Was she slowly turning into a perv?

"Because you make me want to forget where we are." He stated as his hand lifted, his thumb brushing against her lips gently. They trembled at his touch. She couldn't help it. The need for his touch had been rising since he has entered her bedroom door that evening.

That wasn't entirely true. She had been hungry for his touch for so long, she couldn't remember a time she hadn't felt it. The need for his touch was about to drive her positively insane.

But this.

She had never ached like this. To the point that her entire body was hyper-sensitized, on fire. She was burning alive.

The way he was looking at her was driving her crazy. As though he could see straight to that hungry, sexual part of her. The part that had wicked, nasty fantasies about him.

Oh god, she needed desperately to tighten her thighs, to put just a little pressure on her clit to ease that tingling little burn going on down there. She squeezed her thighs together but didn't get the friction she needed, making a small whimper escape her lips.

His eyes darkened as if he knew exactly what she was doing, Kokoro bit her bottom lip and tried to control the need to rub herself under the table. Sweet lord, how could she need him like this?

That they were in the middle of a busy restaurant packed full to the rafters with people didn't seem to matter.

She wanted him.

She didn't know how either of them could last through the next hour or so.

Soon after, they were caught in the long line exiting the restaurant parking lot. Mitsuru looked at her as they waited for the cars in front of them to move. Kokoro smiled and lifted her chin, silently asking for a kiss. He made a harsh sound then attacked, holding her captive to him in a wild embrace that had her sprawled across his front seat, one of her legs pulled over his lap.

Kokoro groaned and clutched at him as his lips claimed a sensitive patch of skin at the base of her throat and sucked it with a wild hunger. She held his face with both hands, then caressed the back of his neck, holding him to her. The tickling ache of his suction on her skin was driving her wild, and she shifted her hips desperately, trying to grind against him. He rewarded her by sliding his hand up beneath the hem of her dress, slowly caressing up her thigh. She shivered as his mouth released her, gently licked the pink mark he created before moving over her heated flesh.

"I shouldn't touch you." he said, his voice was low and gruff and unbelievably sexy. "Should make you wait until the need drives you crazy." Despite his words, he slid his fingers under her panties, gently probing between her soft folds, seeking her clit.

"I'm already crazy, can't you tell?" Kokoro gasped.

"Fuck, you're so wet." Drawing devastatingly slow circles, he spread the slick nectar he found through her softness. She arched against him, so aroused it hurt.

"Please, Mitsuru, faster."

"Don't you want to wait?" He whispered, keeping up the same torturous slow rhythm. "Wouldn't you rather have me licking you rather than the rough caress of my thumb?"

"Just once, please, make me come right now."

"Hmm, not sure that's a good idea...I may never stop."

She thrust her hand down over his.

"If you don't, I'll do it by myself."

Mitsuru grinned. "The hell you will."

"You have to drive in a few minutes, anyway. You can't stop me." Kokoro began to slide her hand down her thigh, lifting the hem of her dress.

"Touch yourself in front of me and I'll pull over and have your knees crammed around your ears before you could scream. See if I don't."

"Maybe that's what I want." Kokoro murmured, then slowly cupped her breast.

"You don't know what you're asking." He groaned.

"Please, I'm in pain. It hurts." It was the truth, her flesh clenched on emptiness, the ache intensifying to a dull pain.

"Oh, baby…" Gently, he increased his motion between her legs and she moved her hand, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm in pain, too, I want you so much." He whispered against her hair.

"I'll do anything you want, just—"

"Shh. Let me take care of you."

If the line of cars decided to move right now, she was going to go mad. Or she has gone mad already. People kept milling between the stopped vehicles, and Mitsuru must have noticed her following them with her eyes, but truth be told, she no longer cared if they saw.

"They can't see where my hand is." He murmured, working her a little faster with every passing second. She undulated her body against him, her head falling back.

Oh, sweet lord yes. Yes, yes...The man knew what he was doing.

Just as her thighs tightened, as the pleasure swelled until it dwarfed everything else, he slowed, his fingers delicately stroking away from her clit, so maddeningly close to where she wanted him, where she ached for him the most and held her at the precipice until she wanted to cry and beat at his shoulders.

"Mitsuru!"

"The cars are moving, baby."

"To hell with the cars!"

"But I have to drive."

"You're driving me crazy! You can't leave me like this!"

He laughed and his fingers quickened again, stroking her hard until she flinched and exploded against him, she was barely aware of her fingers clutching the sleeve of his shirt, the loving caress of his lips against her cheek as the ache wrenching her in two imploded into hot pulses of bliss before gradually dissipating to quivering tingles. Breathless and sighing, Kokoro collapsed on the seat.

Mitsuru kissed the side of her head then straightened in his seat. He licked the tips of his fingers, to taste her, then he got behind the wheel, putting the car in gear with a heart-stopping smile curving those beautiful lips. They moved forward, and Kokoro fidgeted and smoothed her hands down her body, still shivering, feeling wild and wanton from his touch and the amazing orgasm he'd given her. Her bare foot was in his lap and she used it to gently stroke the massive erection straining his fly. His head fell back and he groaned.

"Christ."

She wanted to climb up on her knees and suck him right here. To give him back the sweet pleasure he'd shown her. Gathering the tattered edges of her strength, Kokoro drew up beside him and slid her hand between his legs.

"Baby." Mitsuru groaned, one of his hands tightening on the wheel, the other grasping her exploring fingers, stopping her.

"Much as I want this, I would rather spend myself inside you...after I've made you mine."

She leaned her forehead against his shoulder, trembling.

"I want you so bad..." he finished. No more running. No more teasing. She's his.

"I want you too." With a shivering sigh, Kokoro settled next to him, sitting in silence for a while as they inched forward in the line.

He reached over and linked his fingers through hers, their hands resting against her bare thigh. He was so tempted to slide his finger higher, there at the apex of her thighs, to feel her soft heat once more, but he knew that he had no self-control left to stop, even if a police officer pulled them over and came tapping against their window.

"I still can't believe we're here like this." Kokoro whispered as she watched the scenery pass by.

"I have been miserable without you."

She blinked at him, unable to believe he was telling her this. He apparently couldn't believe it either, given that he was staring dead ahead, the glow from the dash lights casting enough illumination to show her the tight set of his jaw.

"The days you've been gone...I couldn't concentrate. Everywhere I looked, I would see your face."

At that moment, so much love for him welled up in her heart that each beat sent an aching tenderness through her veins. Leaning closer, she pressed her lips against his biceps in one gentle kiss, then rubbed her cheek into his arm, sliding one hand over the hard planes of his abs.

Smoothing the hair back from her forehead, he cupped her face and slowly dropped his lips to hers, his breathing ragged as she opened her mouth to invite the invasion of his tongue. She'd been starving for another taste of him.

He smelled of the cologne he wore and musky male, sending her hormones into overdrive. "I missed you so much." Kokoro said between hungry kisses, taking in more of his dark sweetness.

His hand caressed her face as he drew away. "Don't ever run away from me again." There was no threat about the words, more like a plea.

Despite the possessiveness in his touch, his hand tilting up her chin so she could meet the darkness in his eyes. Kokoro swallowed and asked half teasingly. "What if I do?"

His gaze roamed over her face as if imprinting every feature in his memory. "I won't let you get away so easily." Any other girl he would have simply moved on. But not her. There's no way he'll ever survive without her.

"I told you before, sweetheart, you have to be sure...because I'm never letting you go."

-o-

Kokoro wasn't sure how she got through the drive back to his apartment. She was so close to simply climbing up his body and ripping off his clothes with her bare hands.

But Mitsuru emerged from the car as smooth and unfazed as ever. Not even a stray lock out of place. She should have messed up his hair. Kokoro thought. How could he remain so calm when she's about to lose it?

Kokoro tried to control her breathing as she followed him in the lobby, forcing herself to act normally, as if she wasn't burning alive right now from sexual heat. It's just not fair. She wanted to pout, then controlled the impulse by biting her lip. He's so goddamn suave and cool while she's one hot mess right no—

He pinned her against the wall of the elevator as soon as the doors closed. "I told you not to do this, Kokoro." Mitsuru muttered as he stroked the swollen red lip she had abused earlier.

"But—" Kokoro gasped and clung to him as he lifted her, wrapping both her legs around his hips and devouring his hungry kisses with her own. She sucked on his thrusting tongue, drew him deeper, caressed him as if starving for his taste.

He grabbed her ass, squeezed her, making her cry out as he began to thrust his hips in that urgent, carnal rhythm as if he's already inside her, fucking her.

Kokoro slid a hand between their bodies to stroke him through his pants, finding him fiercely hard. How could he expertly hide the emotional effects of his arousal when she was about to go crazy?

His fingers inched closer to the wet, aching emptiness between her legs, and she damn near screamed her frustration when the elevator began to slow. Oh god, why now?

"Fuck," Mitsuru growled, squeezing her ass one last time before letting her feet down to the floor, she didn't want to let go just yet and wished they had a few more seconds before the doors opened.

A group of young women rushed in, filling the elevator with a cacophony of cheap perfumes and endless chatter. Kokoro glared at them, as each one eyed Mitsuru up and down. And if that poofed haired brunette checked out his crotch one more time, she was going to commit murder.

_He's mine. _The possessive rage that rose up in her almost frightened her with its intensity. She has never been a violent person.

Mitsuru slid an arm around her waist as if he sensed it, pulling her close, easing the jagged edges of her volatile emotions.

The elevator stopped after a couple of floors and the girls fluttered out. Kokoro breathed easier.

When she tried to slide her arms around him and reclaim his mouth, he caught her wrists and pinned them against his chest.

"Almost there." Mitsuru told her, trailing his lips gently down her neck.

"Just one kiss."

"Behave Kokoro." he murmured against the curve where neck met shoulder. He nipped her with soft, biting kisses and she shuddered.

The elevator eventually slowed then stopped at their floor. Mitsuru grabbed her under her ass and lifted her as she shrieked a little, not really caring who saw them or what they thought as he marched down the hallway with her wrapped around him.

They might have outraged a pair of old ladies who were talking at the left corner, but Mitsuru ignored them as he leaned her into the wall so he could open his apartment door one-handed.

Kokoro laughed and kissed him as she held his face with both hands while Mitsuru staggered haphazardly inside the apartment then kicked the door shut behind him.

He released her lips to set her down, his hands moving up her dress searching for the zip.

"Take this off before I rip it apart." He growled in frustration, nipping her lip when Kokoro smiled teasingly at him.

She unzipped the dress from the side and slid the straps off her shoulders. Mitsuru went completely still as the dress fluttered down her feet. She was naked except for the white silk panties and black sheer stockings.

Kokoro fought the urge to cover herself, but something savage, something burning and primal lit his eyes as he gazed at her.

"Baby, you're so pretty."

Creamy pink-tipped breasts rose and fell erratically, the hardened nipples tempting his tongue as his fingers curled with the need to touch her. He felt like an animal ready to pounce, the hunger raging through him with a desperation he wouldn't have believed possible.

She was his. The innocence glittering in her eyes, the gentle warmth, the need, the sensual hunger was all his. He was her first lover. There will be no one else. The need to mark her as his raged through his soul with a force nearly impossible to control. The need to mark her body, her heart, her soul. To ensure she was always his.

Mitsuru moved without thinking. Striding across the floor, he lifted his woman in his arms and strode down the hall to the bedroom and the bed where he would claim her. The bed where he will take her innocence. Her lips returned his kiss that fired his blood the instant he lifted her up. As she encircled her arms around his neck, a delicate, feminine moan sent his senses crashing into pure need.

Lust, he forcibly reminded himself. It was lust. It shouldn't be too hard to control. But it was need as well. A need that defied description. The hunger that tore through him made no sense, yet it felt as natural as breathing. It felt as vital as the air around him. She was a flame burning in his arms, and he was helpless to do anything but burn with her.

Shouldering the bedroom door open, Mitsuru carried her through it before kicking it closed behind them. He laid her on the bed, their lips parting as Mitsuru fought to draw in enough air to sustain him. Enough to, hopefully, tame the surging arousal that was quickly going out of control.

But nothing could temper what he was feeling now. There was no force on earth or nature that could possibly dial down the fire raging through him. Impatiently he shed off his clothes as Kokoro sat at the edge of the bed.

The feel of her silken hands touching him frayed what little was left of his control. At the moment, he needed all the control he could muster.

Stretching above her, Mitsuru held his weight on his knees and elbows as he pinned her wrists above her head and held them in place. His lips wandered down her neck, nipped and caressed her heated skin she arched beneath him with a husky feminine moan. Hard-tipped breasts brushed his chest, searing his flesh, inciting his hunger with the need to taste, to stroke.

Moving lower, he licked over the top swell of her breasts, ignoring her feverish little demands for more, and simply relished the taste and feel of her.

"Mitsuru, you're killing me with the teasing. " Kokoro whispered, her voice thick with arousal. "Please."

"Please what?" He could barely breathe. The hunger raging through him tightened his chest and sent a fiery ache of longing surging through his senses. "So pretty." he crooned, holding her wrists in one hand as he cupped a breast. His thumb raked over the hardened little tip, smiling as he felt her flinch from the pleasure and had to grit his teeth to fight the sudden urge to fuck her now.

"You make me feel so good." She whispered as her head ground against the pillow. "You're making me lose my mind with the pleasure, Mitsuru."

_She_ was killing him. God, he'll need to gag her if she kept this up. How was he going to hold on to his control? Her innocent, breathy murmurs had his balls drawn tight, his cock throbbing with the imminent release. Hoping to distract both of them, Mitsuru brushed his lips over her nipple, pulling the succulent bud into his mouth and drew in the soft taste of feminine flesh.

A shudder raced through her, vibrated against him as her fingers bit into the wrist holding her hands captive. "Oh, yes," Kokoro moaned. "Oh, Mitsuru." Her thighs tightened on his, her hips lifting to rub the mound of her pussy against his thigh. "That feels so good. Your mouth is so warm."

Damn her. How the hell was he supposed to keep his fucking wits with her husky, seductive voice eating away his sanity? Never had a woman given him her response so easily, so unconditionally.

"I want to touch you, too, Mitsuru." Kokoro cried out as she tugged against his hold on her wrists. "I want to feel you. I want to taste you." Her thigh pressed against his cock. "Oh, sweet lord, you wouldn't let me in the car, but I want you in my mouth, too."

_Fuck. Fuck._ He was going to come against her leg if she kept this up. The mere thought of his cock in her mouth destroyed him. Releasing her breast, he jerked to his knees, pulled her up, and with one hand at the back of her head, the other gripping his dick, he pressed the flared crest against her cherry, kiss-reddened lips.

His neck arched back until he wondered if it would snap. Ecstasy tore through his veins as she sucked the throbbing head inside the liquid heat of her mouth. Her tongue lashed at it, as his had at her nipples. A second later, she rolled her tongue over it with a simple pleasure, so innocent, so free from guile he almost lost it.

The glitter of blue eyes peeking beneath her lashes as she rubbed against the underside of the crown had him cursing beneath his breath. Ah, hell. She was killing him. She sucked him to the back of her mouth, licked and tasted him until he swore he was going to lose his mind to the pleasure.

He couldn't believe the blue-eyed temptress who held him in her grip now. Reaching down, he cupped a full, rounded breast in one hand as he held the back of her head with the other. His cock thrust in and out of her mouth, fucking her in slow, agonizing controlled movements as he felt the come churning in his balls.

Kokoro was shaking with the pleasure and the need rushing through her. She had never imagined she could be so brave, that she could take how he had touched her and turn it around to give back to him. It was ecstasy on its own to see that she was bringing him pleasure as he did to her. She was highly aroused, the slick wetness dampening her thighs, her clit throbbing in need. She wanted him as she had never wanted anything in her life. But this was for him.

Sucking the head of his cock as deep as possible, Kokoro shuddered again as he pulled back, leaving only the thick, heavy crest just inside her lips. She licked it, rubbed it, feeling his hand lower to his balls as his fingers tightened around them to hold back his release.

A release she wanted. Using the tip of her tongue, she outlined the heavy thickness with teasing strokes as her nails raked along his inner thighs and almost smiled as she felt his body jerk a second before a heavy moan rumbled in his chest.

"Fuck!" he growled. "Your mouth is so fucking hot, Kokoro. Suck it harder, baby." She sucked him deeper, harder, feeling the head of his cock throb as she tasted the essence of his release against her tongue. It was just a taste, so much less than what she needed. As she licked, rubbed, and sucked at the hard flesh, Kokoro felt the caress of his palm as it moved down her back, tugging the string that held her thong, then his hand stroked over the rounded curve of her ass.

Sensual instincts washed through her once again, clenching her womb as she felt his fingers move into the narrow crease of her butt. Those wicked fingers pressed and played around the forbidden entrance before dipping lower, sinking into the thick wetness that soaked her pussy before traveling back. Kokoro felt as though she was burning alive. Feeling as though flames were licking at her flesh as he lubricated her rear entrance with her own slick wetness.

"So sweet and tight." He growled as she fought to breathe through the caress. "I'll have you here one day, Kokoro. Right here." His finger gently teased the rosette.

Her nails bit into his thighs as she sought to anchor herself, to keep her balance. She wanted to steal his control, to steal that incredible restraint he used against her, but he was stealing hers instead. She had so little defense against Mitsuru as it is, but this one, this touch, destroyed her. It was forbidden, taboo and yet so wickedly arousing, and completely dominant.

"Kokoro, sweetheart, playing like this is going to get you in trouble." He growled as her tongue rolled against the sensitive spot just beneath the head of his cock. In retaliation Mitsuru's fingers gently rubbed her clit, slow and easy, in a careful rhythm with the cock thrusting between her lips. She was going to come soon. She was going to explode into fragments and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It's so unfair.

"Damn it, Kokoro, I'm going to come." He snarled, trying to pull away. "No, baby...you've got to let go." Mitsuru groaned when she refused to release him. "You don't want this...not on your first time."

"Oh fuck!" He growled when she only sucked him harder, "sweetheart...you—" The tip of her tongue probing the tiny opening at his tip shattered whatever control he had left.

His hand sank in her hair, his fingers gripping the silky strands as he began to thrust his cock in and out of her mouth with harder, deeper strokes. His cock seemed to harden between her lips, to thicken. His fingers tormented her clit, stroking nerve endings that still weren't accustomed to his touch. Shaking, Kokoro could feel the need for release clamoring through her body even as she felt Mitsuru stiffening. His thighs hardened, his cock throbbed, thickened, as he tried to pull her head back one last time.

She wanted the taste of him. He wasn't stealing this from her, not now. Moaning in resistance as she sucked him deeper, harder, he rewarded her with a tortured groan and the hard, heated jets of his release spilling to her mouth. The taste of him infused her senses, fired her needs, and flared through her body with sharp, electrified sensations of agonizing hunger. She had never wanted, never needed as she did now. The raging hunger tearing through her was nearly more than she could bear, definitely more than she could fight.

"Dammit, Kokoro." His voice was tortured as he pulled from her, his fingers slipping from her clit. "Do you even know what you do to me?"

She had no idea what she did to him, but as he moved she knew he would destroy her.

"You'll be the death of me." Mitsuru groaned against her lips as he kissed her before sliding lower.

"Right here, baby. Let me show you how I play." How he played? She had no idea if she could survive it.

This hunger raged higher, hotter than ever before. He couldn't hold himself back, he couldn't grasp the self-control he lost his grip on because of her. She was a blazing fire in his arms, tempting him, drawing him into a web of such hunger and need that it ripped past his defenses, tearing through a part of his soul he'd believed was forever broken. That part of him was raging now, burning out of control. It was tearing aside the veil of self-protection that was far thinner than he'd ever believed.

Mitsuru clenched his teeth as he fought for control. She wasn't making it easy for him, arching her neck back invitingly. Unable to resist, Mitsuru groaned as his lips traveled down along her jaw, her neck, to the pert, hard nipple. He wanted to drown in the taste of them. He wanted to intoxicate himself with her. He wanted to taste her until his senses were so sated with her that she would never torment him again.

Drawing one of the tight pink tips into his mouth, he sucked it inside, flicking his tongue over it, nipping it, loving it with every taste of her. He groaned with a hunger that went clear to his soul.

God help him, he would never be free of her. He would never be free because the more he tasted her, the more he needed her. The higher the hunger rose. Trailing his lips from her nipples, down her stomach, Mitsuru pressed her back against the bed, spreading her thighs, lifting her legs, until the sweet, silky folds of her pussy lifted to his lips.

"Found number three." He whispered, making Kokoro smile as Mitsuru pressed his lips against the tiny pink heart inked on her left inner thigh.

He almost forgot to breathe as his fingers gently parted her, revealing delicate dark pink flesh, the tight small opening to her pussy. His dick was so damned hard it felt ready to burst.

The need to thrust inside her was superseded by only one thing. The need to taste her.

As he lowered his lips, his tongue swiped through the delicate slit, flickered around her clit, and relished the taste of feminine heat that exploded against it. Mitsuru groaned at the exquisite taste of her. Lifting his gaze, he called out to her in a husky voice. "Baby, look at me."

He watched as her eyes opened, held her sensual gaze as he silently urged her to watch him lick around her clit.

Heat flushed her cheeks pink but Kokoro didn't look away. Her full, red lips parting as her breasts rose and fell erratically. Ah, God. Her hands were cupping her breasts, her fingers going for her nipples. Mitsuru curled his tongue around the tight bud of her clit before licking over it. Watching her, wondering how much naughtier she would become, he kissed the little knot delicately before moving lower. He wanted to taste the sweet dew easing from her pussy. Slick and hot, his favorite flavor.

Her fingers moved from her nipples, her hands smoothing down her stomach. Fuck. She was going to destroy him. He could see it in her eyes. Naked challenge glittered in her eyes as her fingers eased lower, her hips lifting, her pussy growing wetter, hotter, beneath his tongue as her fingers reached her clit. Delicate, graceful. A single fingertip rubbed against the side of the small knot as her expression became almost dazed with sensual delight.

"Mitsuru..." Slim hips rose and fell against his tongue as he pushed it inside the tight depths of her pussy. Silken muscles clenched around him. Her hips arched fiercely, forcing his tongue deeper as he fucked into her with a muttered growl.

She made him feel like an animal. So hungry, so desperate, that nothing mattered but taking her, possessing her, marking her, fucking her until every part of himself lived within her. It was the only way to sate the craving ripping through him now.

As her fingers stroked her hard clit, Mitsuru pulled his tongue from the addictive recess of her feminine heat and lifted his head until he could catch those fingers in his mouth. Sucking the feminine flavor from them, he nibbled at the tender tips, licked them, then lifted her fingers from her flesh.

Gasping through each hot burst of pleasure, Kokoro needed just a second to catch her breath, just a second to drag her senses from Cloud 9, when she felt the hard, heavy, slow pressure that began to stretch and burn the tiny opening of her pussy. Her arms shaking, fingers clenching against the sheets as she fought to hold herself in place, Kokoro could only close her eyes and give herself to Mitsuru.

"No baby...look at me."

Rising, Mitsuru gripped her ankles, wrapping them around his hips as he came over her. Fear rose inside her before excitement took over. It was burning through her. The storm of sensation tearing through her had her heart racing, her pulse beating in her veins as Mitsuru rose over her.

His cock pressed against the folds of her pussy, parting her as he straightened, gripped her hips, and began to sink inside her. She watched, her breath catching, tiny gasps of pleasure falling from her lips as she watched the head of his cock stretch her until the pleasure/pain of the penetration began to rage through her.

"Yeah, watch me fuck you, baby. See how that sweet little pussy stretches for me." The words. So explicit. So sensual. A wave of sensation tore through her at the sound of them, stoking the pleasure higher. Her soft folds parted for his cock, hugged the heavy shaft.

She wanted him inside her. Fully. She wanted all of him. Oh, sweet lord, she wanted him inside her and he was going so damned slow.

For a moment she felt light-headed as the intensity of the sensations began to rock her. As she lifted her hands, her nails scraped down his abdomen, her knees bending back to take more of him, her eyes locking with his as he tightened before her. She could barely breathe, the need to be filled, to be taken was almost unbearable now.

Because she was looking closely into his eyes the same way he was gazing at hers, Kokoro saw the way his pupils dilated the very moment her body gave in to his penetration, Mitsuru could freeze his facial expression, could make himself appear cold and unaffected, but there's no way he could ever control the involuntary reactions of his eyes with his own emotions.

"Kokoro...dear god." He groaned as if realizing for the first time what that resistance in her flesh meant. Virgin...no, virgin no more, he'd just broken her hymen.

And he could only watch as the innocence faded from her eyes, slowly replaced by sensual experience, never to return again.

"Fuuuck." Mitsuru groaned, pulling back. The first hot, swollen inch of her had fisted him so tight he lost his breath. He'd been worried about her, but what a hell of embarrassment this would be if _he_ couldn't go on.

"Don't stop." She begged, moving her hips, seeking to reconnect with him. "You aren't hurting me."

If only she knew how much she was hurting _him_. That soft, tight sheath opened to him again and he sank forward, a groan tearing from his lungs, and she took his entire crown, so tight around him he felt the tug all the way through his shaft and up his spine.

Caught in her tight squeeze, he struggled to maintain control, to force himself not to take her deep too soon. Her thighs went tight on his hips, the tense muscles resisting his movements.

"Spread your legs wider, sweetheart. Let me in." He said, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. She did, only to clamp them hard again when he pushed. "Is it starting to hurt, baby?"

"I…"

"Talk to me, sweetheart, is it too much?"

"Overwhelming," she breathed. He withdrew, holding his cock and gently teased her clit with the head until the tension in her face eased.

Kokoro gasped, moaning softly as her legs relaxed against his hips.

"Better?"

"Come back inside me."

Fuck, he loved this woman. His cock glided down through her slick petals and slid almost effortlessly into her pussy again. So, so wet and slippery. She was just finding it difficult to stretch around the broadest part of him.

"I want that too, baby, so much."

"What are you waiting for?" Kokoro asked huskily.

"You." he growled. "How fucking hot you make me, Kokoro. So fucking tight and sweet."

She was doing this to him. The pleasure gleamed in his eyes, hot and bright.

"Mitsuru, please, I need you. Just…just do it."

"You don't need me to be rough this time." His rocking motions were carrying him deeper even as the orgasm built up in his shaft, drawing his balls up tight. His heart was like a jackhammer in his chest. He needed to pull out and catch his breath before he embarrassed himself, but he was deep enough that the long drag out of her body might be his trigger.

So he stopped, braced up on his arms, panting and trying not to look at her.

"Are you going to talk all night or fuck me now?" Kokoro moaned. His gaze flared, his body tightening further.

Her soft arms wrapped around him and her legs locked around his waist. He blew out his breath and pushed. Her full, red mouth opened as her body did, yielding, allowing him deeper. Her head arched back on the pillow, exposing the graceful column of her throat, and he couldn't resist sinking his teeth into the side.

She shuddered, and he was dimly aware that her fingernails bit deeper into his back with every luscious inch of her that he claimed. He kissed her panting lips, then pulled out in one delectable slide, and pushed back all the way in to the hilt.

"Oh, god." Mitsuru groaned, more of a prayer than a curse. She felt good. Too damned good he thought he'd lost his mind for an instant.

Kokoro watched him as he lost control. The cords of his neck tightened, standing out in stark relief as sweat began to bead on his forehead and shoulders. His hips began to move faster, stronger, his cock stretching her with a fiery burn as he impaled her to the hilt.

Mitsuru gave her no more time to adjust to the thick, hard flesh penetrating and possessing her. Each deep, hard thrust tore a cry from her lips as she struggled to breathe. Her body felt hyper-sensitized as if every pore, every nerve ending came alive all at once. Her arms collapsed, spilling her upper body to the mattress as Mitsuru came over her, his hips pumping against her, his lips claiming hers.

"Sweet Kokoro," he growled as his teeth raked her neck and his hips slammed his cock inside her. His fingers laced with hers as a scream tore from her throat.

She felt his balls slap against her with each urgent thrust. Felt his cock throbbing at her innermost walls for one breathless, timeless moment. Pain and pleasure imploded inside her, the burn both exhilarating and unbearable.

His hips rotated, grinding her clit against the base of his cock and the world exploded. Kokoro screamed as the orgasm tore through her, raced over her body, burned across her nerve endings, and sent fire raging through her clit, straight to her womb.

Groaning her name, he moved over her, his lips burning against hers as he began to fuck her with deep, fierce strokes, thrusting inside her as she cried out beneath the kiss and fragmented in his arms. Her orgasm rained liquid fire over the violently sensitive head of his cock. Her soft sheath clenched and tightened, sucked at his cock, and ripped the final thread of control from his grasp.

Mitsuru couldn't hold back the harsh groan, her name, a prayer ripped from his innermost soul. Ecstasy seared his senses, tore through him, and left him gasping in the wake of sensations he couldn't describe. All he knew was that this was why he lived. For Kokoro. For her touch, her kiss. "_Mine._"

Collapsing back against the bed Kokoro fought to catch her breath, to find a semblance of sanity where she was certain only madness reigned. The pleasure was so exquisite, soul-destroying, and, Kokoro knew, ruining her for any man who might come after him. Pleasure such as this could only come to a woman once in a lifetime. A combination of heart, body, and soul mingling in ecstasy that sealed her heart forever.

As each tremor began to ease and a flush of sated contentment washed over Kokoro, an edge of shadowed future pain twisted deep inside her. She had warned herself not to give him everything, to leave something for herself. Mitsuru can protect her from everything but himself. Yet, Kokoro knew it was too late. She loved him. Heart, body, and soul.

* * *

**A/N: **Wanted to write a Valentine one-shot but then decided not to make it too obvious so the fic can be enjoyed regardless of the occasion ;)

Yeah, this is set in the same AU as my other fic 'Haven'. Was planning to post a full short story but alas couldn't meet the deadline (feb14) so had to format this as another stand alone. ;p


End file.
